


無人收聽的深夜電台

by cavale



Category: Midnight Cowboy (1969)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Radio, Bucket List, M/M, Original Character(s), Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavale/pseuds/cavale
Summary: 總之，我已經開了第二罐百威淡啤，酒力還沒個勁頭啊寶貝，如果你深夜裡想聯絡呼呼大睡的神父懺悔，打到這裡來就對了，朗達我不會燉心靈雞湯，酒後吐真言倒是強項，專線電話我稍早已經說過了，快打來吧，迷失的朋友，不然我就播些連英國佬的海盜電台也沒放過的歌直到收工。





	無人收聽的深夜電台

  
晚上好，跟我一樣還沒睡的夜貓子，希望你們不是被下個不停的大雨吵醒，結果失眠睡不回去的可憐蟲。在紐約，下大雨是僅次於在時代廣場跨年的災難程度，如果收音機前的你還不是紐約客，外地人朋友，且聽我苦心一勸，包好尿布再去看大蘋果好嗎？我可不想跨完年發現我家變成索多瑪跟蛾摩拉。好啦，回到廣播現場，這裡是FM 105頻道的深夜談心，節目進行到第二個小時，剛剛播放的歌曲是海灘男孩的〈幫幫我，朗達〉，我是你們的酒鬼DJ——猜猜我叫什麼——沒錯，我就叫朗達，肥臀就坐滿在這張椅子上幫幫你，由於我們電台發射的訊號太弱、主持人太鬼扯還什麼的原因，基本上連我祖母都不會願意收聽這樣的節目，如果她還睜眼醒著，願她安息。

總之，我已經開了第二罐百威淡啤，酒力還沒個勁頭啊寶貝，如果你深夜裡想聯絡呼呼大睡的神父懺悔，打到這裡來就對了，朗達我不會燉心靈雞湯，酒後吐真言倒是強項，專線電話我稍早已經說過了，快打來吧，迷失的朋友，不然我就播些連英國佬的海盜電台也沒放過的歌直到收工。

（播放四尖樂隊的〈我情不自禁（蜜糖派、蜂蜜串）〉）

甜到牙齒爛掉的歌，對吧。看來今夜我們有寂寞芳心等著朗達排解憂鬱，我把你接到線上囉，蜜糖，哈囉，跟聽眾朋友們打個招呼。

嗨，朗達。

你好，原來是位男士啊，老兄怎麼稱呼？

我是喬，喬‧巴克，從德州來的。

（口哨聲）噢各位聽眾朋友，歡迎南方男孩——陽光、BBQ、鄉村民謠，告訴我喬，你該不會是個牛仔吧？

這個嘛，我並不是真的牛仔。

你們德州難道有牛仔執照不成？年輕人你覺得自己是牛仔，那你就是，你在紐約，紐約的好處之一就是你要當誰都可以，沒有人會回頭多看你一眼，哪怕你是貓王也一樣——噢這個難講。

我第一天到這裡的時候，沒有人注意到行人道上倒著一個醉漢。

恭喜，你目睹了紐約典型的日常，如果在曼哈頓第五大道行人會直接踩上去，連腳下有沒有人都不知道，你再遇個幾次就習慣了。嘿喬，你人在屋外嗎？你那背景的雨聲挺吵的。

我在電話亭，我跟⋯⋯家裡沒有電話。

公共電話亭跟個人收音機嗎，喬？（從喬的背景可以聽到節目即時的聲音，音量被人調低）希望你的銅板還夠用，伙計。話說回來，你知道去年賣最好的家電是什麼嗎？不蓋你，我從報紙上看來的，銷售第一名是家用電話機，哈，想不到吧，不是電視不是冰箱，而是電話，或許你改天也可以買一台擺家裡，這樣你就不避冒雨出門打這通電話了，那我們該長話短說，直接切入正題吧，今夜是什麼風讓你不惜大雨當頭還要出門呀？

是關於我的朋友，我們一起合住，他叫耗子。

噢喔，等等，你朋友真叫這名？還是那是半夜會跑出來跟你打招呼，白天會跑到地獄廚房下水道的小朋友？

他是叫耗子沒錯。我的意思是他真名叫瑞可，耗子是綽號。

耗子、耗子，耗子就耗子吧，諢名是吧，非常......走跳街頭的風格呢，跟我們說說你這朋友怎麼了。

他跌倒了，摔得不輕。我回到家時他就倒在地上，沒力氣爬起來，不知道已經躺在桌邊多久，像一隻翻倒的烏龜。他體力這幾週衰退很快沒錯，但我沒見過他連撐住自己的力氣也沒有——我是說跟他第一次見面的時候，耗子走路的速度比任何人都快呢。

願上帝保佑。現在情況如何？我希望他沒摔斷任何一根骨頭，不然就希望他有醫療保險繳夠多錢了。聽起來你們認識了好一陣子，你是怎麼交上耗子這朋友的，牛仔，在紐約這個七百萬人的水泥叢林裡嗎？

（又一枚硬幣落下的聲音）

應該是剛到這裡沒幾天的事。我在酒吧遇到他。耗子坐在吧台，穿著一套白西裝，後梳油頭，就算酒吧裡的燈光再怎麼昏暗都會先注意到他，你懂我的意思嗎？顯眼的⋯⋯顯眼的顏色。總之我跟酒保點單時已經看到他了，但那時我只一心想著被坑的二十塊，我跟一位住在閣樓套房的貴婦度過挺好的十幾分鐘，她沒給我服務的錢，還反過來跟我借錢搭計程車，急著去會面她的情郎，我才到紐約，哪知道那麽多呢——說回耗子，事實上，我想是他先向我搭話的。

哇噢等等，所以那位女士是⋯⋯耗子的事先擺一邊，介意我現在才問你在哪裡高就嗎，喬？你是做什麼掙口飯吃的？

我接客，紐約女人對牛仔為之著迷。

（朗達發出短促的笑聲）

噢我可不那麼想，她們個個都是示巴女王，如果你懂我意思的話。重新回到耗子身上，讓我猜猜，你跟他說了不幸的遭遇，他幫你一起討回那筆錢了嗎？

不，不（喬也笑了，似乎在話筒前搖著頭）他連我剩下的另兩張十元也騙走了。

好個傢伙。

可不是？事後我才想到他翹腿坐在吧台，從頭到尾卻只點了一杯酒，說是節制的一杯酒量。可惜我當時太低落，急切賺錢，沒能看穿那把戲，耗子據著我對面的卡座，拼命對我灌迷湯，說有拉皮條的金主可以介紹給我。耗子說話就是那樣，替你著想一樣，自信地彷彿擁有那間店，我身高好歹也有六呎二吋，但他感覺上高大得多，儘管他陪我走出店外時，我發現他不及五呎五還瘸著一條腿。總之那天我信了耗子，一起走進一棟電梯大廈，他只領到門口說不陪我進去，便收了錢後拍拍屁股走人，把我丟給一個跪地膜拜聖像的狂熱老頭，因為那房間小得像雞舍，所以那人把基督像裝在廁所門上，你能想像嗎？

（大笑）那你們怎麼兜在一起當室友的？你肯定先揍他一拳了吧。

差一點。（跟著笑了聲）我身上的錢沒撐多久就榨得一滴不剩，旅館扣留我所有的行李，要賒帳全數還清才能贖回，手邊只留下一台手提收音機。我試著回到酒吧去找他、在那棟電梯大廈附近打轉，都沒見到蹤影，我窮得只能跟咖啡廳顧客要他們不吃的餅乾果腹，不是我吹牛，但我從來沒有生過病，那陣子我卻餓到胃偶爾會絞痛。就在我快過不下去的時候，我重新遇到耗子。我先是透過窗戶看到他，耗子正坐在一間昏暗的餐廳裡哈菸，慢了些才注音到我，來不及開溜。我把耗子按在吧檯上，要他掏出口袋裡的錢，但所有銅板加起來還買不起一顆蘋果，連他嘴裡抽的都是撿別人留在菸灰缸裡的菸屁股，襯衫的袖子也破了個大洞。

可真慘。

（喬又投了一塊銅板，噹地落在公共電話的空錢箱裡，回聲在話筒裡聽得一清二楚）

在店裡僵持下去不是辦法，耗子帶我回他家，還煮了一鍋說不上來有什麼的燉菜。他往平底鍋裡倒了罐頭椰奶，整鍋煮到後來全是白色，說是佛羅里達風味菜，大廚都這麼說我也就信了。我必須說那是我來紐約吃過看起來最不怎樣的料理，味道卻意外地不錯，很像牛奶燕麥粥，或許是我太餓，或許是很久沒吃到熱騰騰的食物，等我想到應該要留一半給他，鍋底已經空了，耗子坐在一旁用火柴點菸，一句不吭，看著我吃個精光也不在意，好像光是抽菸他就飽了。

天色很快暗了，有爐火的室內總是比外頭溫暖，耗子倒了一杯⋯⋯與其說茶不如說是熱水給我，沒有趕我走，他不是會可憐別人的那種軟心腸，更別說愧疚，畢竟當時也是我甘願給他那筆錢，所以我一度以為⋯⋯他是個玻璃想睡我什麼的，因為他揶揄我去四十二街賣屁股，我看著他，不知道該罵他基佬還是甩門就走，他回瞪我一眼——有那麼一瞬間我覺得他看透了什麼——我還沒想通，耗子便扔來一條救世軍捐贈的毯子，叫我待著，反正房裡有多一張空的單人床。於是我們就變成室友了。

真的是挺峰迴路轉的故事，不過慶幸你認識一個值得深交的朋友，喬，人在異地，出外靠朋友啊。你早先提到耗子生病了？

耗子長久以來的咳嗽毛病，說他過世的爸爸也是如此，他爸在地鐵站替人擦鞋維生，據說是吸入太多鞋蠟，咳起來就一發不可收拾。耗子一開始掩飾得很好，總讓人以為是吸菸太快嗆著，但情況在入冬之後越來越嚴重，有時咳得太過厲害，甚至會把所有吃進肚的食物全吐出來，食慾不佳反到菸抽得更兇，黑眼圈深得像兩圈窟窿，整個人逐漸衰弱下去，就連好端端待在家裡蓋滿被毯，有時半夜就莫名發起高燒，不一會耗子便滿頭發汗，濕得床墊幾乎可以擠出水來。我提議幫他找醫生看病，他總是搖頭拒絕，不要醫生不要條子，說去到佛羅里達曬曬太陽病就會好了，他耳朵就那麼硬，真拿他沒辦法。

聽起來很不妙啊，老弟，你還是勸勸他看個醫生吧。但我有個疑問，為什麼是佛羅里達，不是別的地方？

公寓的牆上貼了一張海報，我搬進去前就在那裡了。幾乎全佛羅里達的棕梠樹、陽光、沙灘和泳裝女孩都在同一個畫面裡，應該是個房產廣告，從雜誌上撕下來的，上面沒有一張愁苦臉，每個人都笑開了嘴，像是任何小孩只要到了迪士尼樂園，夢想就一定會成真。儘管海報再怎麼破爛，耗子還是捨不得拿掉，嘴裡總是唸著要去到那裡，就再也不需要擔憂紐約冬天的破事，水管凍到裂開或是燒不熱的簡易爐。說到這個，有次我們實在冷得受不了，乾脆跟著廣告歌在家裡跳舞——或者說扭動，看看能不能讓身體暖一些，我記得那首歌是這樣唱的：「冰涼的柳橙汁......」

哈，我有印象，「冰涼的柳橙汁，真棒，頂新鮮又自然」，對吧？我記得那是佛羅里達柳橙汁的廣告。等你們哪天躺在那裡的海灘上，說不定就有喝不完的現榨果汁啦，喬。

不瞞你說，朗達，我預計明天早上就去當舖賣了這台收音機，買兩張灰狗巴士的單程票，帶著耗子搭十三個小時的車去佛羅里達。

也就是等到後天，耗子的夢想就能實現了，對嗎？

上個月我跟耗子臨時起意去看了他爸，在皇后區的加略山公墓。紐約這裡死人跟活人一樣多，墓碑跟天際線的摩天大樓一樣密集，我們繞了好一陣才找到正確的位置，站到前面時耗子才想到我們誰也沒帶花來，他看旁邊別人的墓前擺了新鮮未凋的花束，撿來放在他爸的墓上。看著河對岸的曼哈頓高樓，我想紐約至少還有一塊石板讓我們知道他爸曾經存在，讓耗子不會忘記他。希望我跟耗子哪天也能這樣被紐約記住。

所以，你打這通電話是為了告別嗎，牛仔？相信今晚收聽節目的聽眾，還有我，都不會忘記你跟耗子。

謝了，朗達——（聽筒傳來單音節的嘟聲）我零錢剛好用完了。

我明白。祝你好運，喬，很高興今晚有你陪伴。

晚安，朗達。

（話筒掛上，留下一段持續的噪響。朗達把通話切斷，接回輕柔的背景音）

喬，你應該還在聽吧，在節目的最後我點播一首瑪莉．霍普金的〈往日時光〉給你，「因為在我們的心中，那些夢想依然如昔」。這裡是FM 105頻道的深夜談心，我是各位的DJ朗達，明晚同一時間我們空中再會。晚安，喬和耗子。晚安，紐約。

  
  
FIN. 07/24/2019

**Author's Note:**

> 為了故事需要更改了Joe賣掉收音機的時間點。


End file.
